Talk:Melandru's Shot
Melandru's Shot...related skill's Melandru's Arrows, why? i know they have both Melandru in their name but.. i don't think that's a good related skill. Tomoko Pink Angel 13:52, 12 January 2007 (CST) :They both are skills that have an additional effect on enchanted foes - GregPalo 06:54, 14 January 2007 (CST) ::Those are both diffrent effects, if so you need like 20 other skills to add to this.. it's no related skill for me Tomoko Pink Angel 13:52, 12 January 2007 (CST) :::No, these are 2 of the 3''' ranger skills that have additional effect on enchanted foes the other being Melandru's Assault which is a pet attack so not entirely related. These 2 are bow-attack-esque skills, both elites, and both with an additional effect on enchanted foes. They are clearly related - GregPalo 12:49, 14 January 2007 (CST) :why is this related to prepared shot? both are elite bow attacks, but thats the only relation. ::gaining energy. Lord of all tyria 13:54, 21 July 2007 (CDT) durr update This is now useless in PvE and pretty nice in PvP. May even replace Cripshot? (w/ Seeking Arrows) (T/ ) 02:56, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :Eh, maybe see a this and Cripshot...only because this requires a moving foe (but still not hard to acquire)--Manbeast15 03:47, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah...this was my favorite elite in PvE and PvP....now I don't care for it at all. >< -Kaos Mastr 04:47, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::::IMO the related skills should be changed, it is now in no way related to Prepared Shot, perhaps a little to Melandru's Arrows. It does resemble Hunter's Shot closely now, just with some more damage, and cripple added to bleeding. Breintje 09:40, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :It won't replace cripshot, it recharges too slow. Hard to keep it on multiple targets and if the opposing team is using a draw whore, it'll be stripped consistently. Plus, poison is better pressure (apply poison). It could see use in some condition based pressure teams, but it'd require some pretty good communication. '''— Powersurge360Violencia 02:38, 9 August 2008 (UTC) ::Use with Gale? (T/ ) 02:41, 10 August 2008 (UTC) :::The problem with the "knocked down" thing with this and Hunter's Shot is that with aftercast it gives your arrow ¼ of a second to get there before they're back up on their feet, and probably not moving, unless you use YMLaD or an IAS (I think) --Gimmethegepgun 03:14, 10 August 2008 (UTC) ::::I thought IAS had no effect on attacks with activation times. Like Quick Shot. (T/ ) 03:27, 10 August 2008 (UTC) :::::That's why I said "(I think)" --Gimmethegepgun 03:27, 10 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::I read through the talkpage and IAS has no effect whatsoever on Quick Shot. Read the Wind does, though. So this could possibly still work with Gale/Shock...either at really close range and/or a Recurve and/or RtW. Need to test. (T/ ) 03:43, 10 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::Okay. Aftercast delay is 0.75 seconds and Melandru's Shot activates in 1.00 seconds. Knockdown lasts 2.00 seconds. So you have 0.25 seconds of flight time to land the shot. Now, based on the information at Bow, if you used Read the Wind, you can use a Recurve Bow from Shortbow range and it should work...However, if you get in to ~1/2 Shortbow range, then you could even use a Flatbow...I think. So in PvP, you'd need to forgo Apply Poison, I guess...unless you wanted to use Poison Tip Signet. Hmm. Single-target lockdown/anti-kiting build. I'll go run some actual tests on Isle of the Nameless though, just to make sure. (T/ ) 04:03, 10 August 2008 (UTC) Who cares, this skill sucks. Its a conditional pin down w/ a worse recharge. And gale->this=exhaustion. You could run a good elite instead. -- [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ ) 04:47, 10 August 2008 (UTC) :It sucks in PvE, but it's not hard to hit a moving target really. Activation times are godly...also, exhaustion never stopped people using Shock Axe warrior or Gale in PvP. (T/ ) 04:51, 10 August 2008 (UTC) They use adr and rely less on energy, and they werent using it to get a shitty pin down either, but to disable monks. Stonefist is good too. -- [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ ) 04:54, 10 August 2008 (UTC) :It was only an idea. :\ (T/ ) 04:56, 10 August 2008 (UTC) So were AoF monks, but they arent that good either... -- [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ ) 04:57, 10 August 2008 (UTC) This is another quick activation attack skill in the rangers arsenal. I don't know what to think of this skill but the way I see it is that this is the perfect anti kite skill. Combined with apply poison it's easy to apply stacks of conditions to foes running around. I think this could be a great skill in the new GvG meta. Probably the perfect skill for an (anti)ganker. But for general use there definitely are better elites. Thumbs up for this one though 15:46, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Oh, and in any case I ran some tests, and you can use this with any bow except Flatbow at Spell range (Gale). If you use Read the Wind and/or Favorable Winds, then a Flatbow will also work. So it seems the math is a little fuzzy...or something isn't quite right. (T/ ) 03:14, 12 August 2008 (UTC) This sucks. Always did anyways. --Alf's Hitman 03:37, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Update 8/10/08 Wow, they just completely changed the skill. I suppose it's more useful to some bars though. --Joseph Leito 15:37, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Why is this related to Crip shot exactly? I can see it being related to Hunter's Shot both have a while moving/KDed conditional but crip shot? :Spamable crippling/position control. Also, please sign your comments with four tildes (~).— Powersurge360 04:50, 14 September 2008 (UTC) 10 sec recharge vs 2 sec = not spammable, conditional cripple vs unconditional unblockable cripple = not even close to related Hopeless Situations 20:01, 21 September 2008 (UTC) :Agreed. --Macros 20:30, 21 September 2008 (UTC) ::Its an Elite bow attack that can cause crippling, as is Crippling Shot, therefore related. Its not hard to see the relation. No one was saying they are nearly the same. Baguettes looks nothing like croissants, but they're both French bread. Puk 11:43, 2 December 2008 (UTC) :::The conditions are also applied whether the attack hits or not, too. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 12:10, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Order Which condition is on the bottom and which is on the top? Crippled or bleeding? --Macros 20:31, 21 September 2008 (UTC) I'll test it in a few mins Hopeless Situations 21:42, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Cripple appears to be on top Hopeless Situations 21:51, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Recharge 5 seconds would make it usable. Or maybe they could change it back to the old version, since still no-one will use this. (T/ ) 00:44, 10 October 2008 (UTC) : I haven't seen anyone use it (then again I don't play with other human players for the most part) but why should it be reverted? ComradeSanders 00:50, 10 October 2008 (UTC) ::Old version dealt enormous damage and was great energy management, as long as you could find an Enchanted target. Which wasn't hard. (T/ ) 00:53, 10 October 2008 (UTC) ::: When was damaged nerfed? Around the time of the PvE/PvP split? ComradeSanders 01:00, 10 October 2008 (UTC) ::::See old revision for the old version of this skill. (T/ ) 01:02, 10 October 2008 (UTC) :::::I use this with Bane Signet in AB... it's not great, but it's passable. You can apply 3 conditions at once with Apply Poison. 02:18, 10 October 2008 (UTC) I love bar compression. ♥Misfate♥ 02:43, 10 October 2008 (UTC) :Wait you use it with Bane Sig? Why not just wait till they move? ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ ) 13:47, 18 October 2008 (UTC) ::Two reasons- meeting the condition on Shrine NPCs for bleeding, and to interfere in wammo and assassin duels. Also, it's funny. 23:38, 18 October 2008 (UTC) :::Some rangers where running around with this in an AB. They got rflpwned by my Remedy Signet though :/-- îğá†ħŕášħ 23:43, 18 October 2008 (UTC) ::::Obviously they stunk with d-shot. 23:47, 18 October 2008 (UTC) :::::They didn't even HAVE d-shot.-- îğá†ħŕášħ 23:51, 18 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::Obviously they stunk. 23:59, 18 October 2008 (UTC) you gais are dummys, this skill is great now. obs some pvp once in a while, youll see it =) 00:59, 14 November 2008 (UTC) :oh i didnt notice above. apparently frv fails on this wiki as well as pvx 01:03, 14 November 2008 (UTC) ::That doesn't mean it's a good skill. I obs Wammos too. (T/ ) 02:49, 14 November 2008 (UTC) The second note... Should it be an anomaly/bug? Cruel Spear did something similar, and was later fixed. Toraen (Talk/ ''' 04:00, 26 December 2008 (UTC) :Probably, but don't point it out, because this is like a cheap Cripshot. XD [[User:St. Michael|ــѕт.]][[user_talk:St. Michael|мıкε']] 15:27, 26 December 2008 (UTC) ::Actually, I'm not sure if the conditions even apply when the attack is block anymore. =/ [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.]][[user_talk:St. Michael|мıкε''']] 17:32, 26 December 2008 (UTC) NERF Discuss. 02:04, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Not really a major nerf. You could only use it for cripple on moving foes anyway, this update is actually a buff. Allows nonconditional bleeding, unlike before, just less damage if they're not moving, if I remember right. Correct me if im wrong Gorbachev116 03:17, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :The bonus damage made it awesome overall. If you struck a stationary target, you'd deal a load of damage, too. --- -- ( ) (talk) 12:29, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ::::ganking NPCs is a bit more annoying Funkopotomis 12:16, 19 May 2009 (UTC) NERF AGAIN Discuss. JaiGoesMonksassin 02:55, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :Back to cripshot? Zzes Tyan 14:44, 9 August 2009 (UTC) ^ good call but doubt many will use since melshot is still "meta" on pvx. Only thing I can see thats worth it on melshot is 1sec activation, u can dshot cripshot fair easily. - Woody